leann_rimesfandomcom-20200214-history
But I Do Love You
"But I Do Love You" is the title of a song recorded by American country music artist LeAnn Rimes. It was released in the UK as a single from the Coyote Ugly Soundtrack on February 11, 2002 and in the US on February 26. The song was written by Diane Warren. The song was featured on Rimes' 2002 compilation album, I Need You with the Almighty Radio Edit featured as a bonus track, the Almighty Radio Edit was later included on the More Music From Coyote Ugly in 2003. In 2004, the song was featured on The Best of LeAnn Rimes with the Almighty Radio Edit featured on the remix edition. It peaked at number eighteen on the US Billboard Country Songs chart. Internationally it peaked at twenty on UK Singles Chart and forty-eight on the Irish Singles Chart. Background The song is from the 2000 film Coyote Ugly and was originally intended to be sung by American stage, film and television actress, Piper Perabo, but after her audition to sing "Can't Fight the Moonlight" and watching the film, American country pop artist LeAnn Rimes decided to record all the songs for the film and provide the singing voice for Perabo.Coyote Ugly (DVD) Touchstone Pictures. 2000. "Inside the Songs" bonus feature. The theatrical trailer for the film included Perabo's original recording of the song prior to Rimes recording it.Coyote Ugly (DVD) Touchstone Pictures. 2000. "Theatrical Trailer" bonus feature. Release "But I Do Love You" was first released on the [[Coyote Ugly (soundtrack)|soundtrack for Coyote Ugly]] on August 1, 2000. It was later released as a B-side track to the single "Can't Fight the Moonlight" on August 22, 2000. It was official released as a single in the UK on February 11, 2002 and then a little over two weeks later in the US on February 26. In March of 2002 it was included on Rimes' compilation album, I Need You, with the Almighty Radio Edit included as a bonus track. In 2003, the Almighty Radio Edit of the song would be included on the More Music From Coyote Ugly soundtrack on January 28, 2003. In 2004, the song was included on The Best of LeAnn Rimes,The Best of LeAnn Rimes references: * * while the Almighty Radio Edit was released on the remixed edition. Composition "But I Do Love You" is a country song of three minutes and twenty seconds. It was written by Diane Warren and recorded by LeAnn Rimes. The song is written in the key of C major with Rimes' vocals spanning two octaves, from B3 to B4 The song is produced by Trevor Horn with executive production by Jerry Bruckheimer, Kathy Nelson and Mike Curb. Orchestral arrangements were done by David Campbell with engineering and mixing done by Steve MacMillan. Additional engineering was done by Tim Weidner, Greg Hunt, Gary Leach and Austin Deptula. Critical reception The song received a favorable review from Deborah Evans Price of Billboard, who wrote that "Rimes is an ever-evolving stylist of the first degree, and she nails this catchy midtempo track from start to finish." Another review in Billboard, from 2000, stated that the song is "beautifully written" and that it is "AC-hitworthy." Heather Phares of Allmusic considered the song a "Jewel-esque love song". Chart performance The song debuted at number sixty on the US Billboard Country Songs chart for the week of February 24, 2001 and peaked at number eighteen. The song also peaked at number three on the Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100."LeAnn Rimes Album & Song Chart History" Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 for LeAnn Rimes. http://www.billboard.com/artist/306757/LeAnn+Rimes/chart?f=344 Retrieved 2013-07-08. Internationally the song peaked at number twenty on the UK Singles Chart"Archive Chart". UK Singles Chart. http://www.theofficialcharts.com/archive-chart/_/1/2002-02-23/ Retrieved 2012-08-27. and number forty-eight on the Irish Singles Chart. Track listing ;UK CD single #But I Do Love You — 3:20 #But I Do Love You (Ian Van Dahl Radio Edit) — 3:35 #Can't Fight the Moonlight (Latino Mix) — 3:35 ;Digital Download #But I Do Love You (Almighty Radio Edit) — 4:05 #But I Do Love You (Almighty Extended Mix) — 7:14 #But I Do Love You (Ian Van Dahl Radio Edit) — 3:35 #But I Do Love You (Ian Van Dahl Extended Mix) — 8:10 ;US "Can't Fight the Moonlight" CD/Cassette tape single # "Can't Fight the Moonlight" — 3:35 # "But I Do Love You" — 3:20 Lyrics :Lyrics are as they appear in the 2002 version of the US copy of ''I Need You. I don't like to be alone in the night I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right I don't like to have the rain on my shoes But I do love you But I do love you I don't like to see a sky painted grey I don't like when nothing's going my way I don't like to be the one with the blues But I do love you But I do love you Love everything about the way you're loving me The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep And I love to kiss you in the rain I love everything you do, I do I don't like to turn the radio on Just to find I've missed my favorite song I don't like to be the last with the news But I do love you But I do love you Love everything about the way you're loving me The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep And I love to kiss you in the rain I love everything you do, oh I do I don't like to be alone in the night I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right I don't like to have the rain on my shoes But I do love you But I do love you But I do love you Personnel Credits for "But I Do Love You" adapted from the liner notes of the ''Coyote Ugly Soundtrack. *Steve MacMillan - engineer, mixing *Tim Pierce - guitar *Jamie Muhoberac - keyboards, bass *Lee Sklar - bass *John Robinson - drums *Curt Bisquera - drums *Alan Pasqua - piano *David Campbell - orchestra arrangement *Sue Ann Carwell - background vocals *LeAnn Rimes - lead vocals, background vocals *Niki Harris - background vocals *Tim Weidner - additional engineering *Greg Hunt - additional engineering *Gary Leach - additional engineering *Austin Deptula - additional engineering *Sara Lind - technical assistant *Robert Orton - technical assistant *Gavin Lurssen - mastering Charts Notes/Trivia * A country version of the song was released on the illegitimate 2001 release of Rimes' I Need You compilation album. (Hear above sample.) References External links Category:Single